


Before the moment's gone

by hugmybaek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Moonlight, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugmybaek/pseuds/hugmybaek
Summary: ''His eyes invite you to approachAnd it seems as though those lumps in your throatThat you just swallowed have got you goingCome on, come on, come onNumber one party anthem''or Jaemin and Renjun just want to live the moment.





	Before the moment's gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, that's my first english fanfic... it's not my mother language and i'm not even fluent enough, so take it easy on me... but i hope yall like it!!!  
> It's super duper short but it means a lot to me <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also, i highly recomend read this listening to No1 Party Anthem by Arctic Monkeys.

There were no clouds in the sky, so the moon was free to shine and illuminate the back of the house where the two boys were.  
No sound could be listened except their breathing and the slow steps on the grass. It weren’t too cold much less a hot weather. However, the heat in their bodies was enough to allow them stay outside 2am in the middle of spring.

Jaemin was aware of everything. His hands in the waist under the other shirt were almost burning, the chests touching were making him overthink about his fast heartbeats, the hands resting on his neck was making him lose his senses, the breath close to his lips was too attractive for this world and the eyes… the eyes were taking his breath away.  
Renjun, on the other hand, felt like he was in a dream. The slow song went through his ears like honey, the beats were guiding him, making his barefoot float over the grass. The boy in front of him was making his heart flutter and his arms made him feel at home.  
They don’t even know how did they ended up there, swinging in a energy they never felt before.  
They were in love? None of them think so. But at the time nothing was more important in the world than that moment.

Jaemin started drawing circles onto Renjun’s back while their eyes shut down.  
The air become thicker and the music was over. Not even the breathing sounds could be heard anymore. Renjun slid down his hand by his face, feeling all the features slowly and carefully, for later rest on the jawline.  
Suddenly the gravity was working in a different way. Their bodies were closer and they could almost feel the other lips.  
After some seconds, that felt like a eternity, their lips touched. Sweet as cotton candy, exciting as a roller coaster. The tongues slid against each other, they shared some bites and touches.  
By the time passed, they were laying in the grass. Jaemin’s mouth dancing over his lover neck, making bruises and making Renjun aware that itwasn’t a dream. It was real, and it was perfect.

No, they weren’t soulmates and they weren’t even close to be in love for each other. And it was okay. For that moment it was all they needed. All they could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> ''It's not like I'm falling in love I just want you to do me no good  
> And you look like you could''


End file.
